Hellcat Squadran: Talents
This story, taking place in 2066, features Holly Lund and Sen Urec, when, unsure of how to occupy Hellcat Squadran during peacetime, IceBite takes a suggestion from Holly and put on a Talent Show (Supernatural Abilities and Combat-related Talents barred). Holly says she doesn't know her talent, however, Sen discovers it and helps her be able to perform at the show. This story will be written by User:IceBite and User:Odst grievous. Chapter 1: Boredom Holly woke up, ready to start the day. She had been living in the Stardrift Esper with Sen, her boyfriend, for about 12 years now. During that time, she had gotten herself into a routine she goes through everyday. She got up and went to the Stardrift Esper's only restroom. There, she brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she fixed her hair, and, finally, changing out of her night gown and into the white dress that had become her signature wear. She left the restroom and found Sen already up and about. "Good morning," she said to him cheerfully. "Good morning," Sen responded back. He then said, "You remember that meeting you have today? With IceBite and them?" "Oh, right," she responded. She had completely forgotten that. One of the disadvantages of being human: you forget things, she thought to herself. She walked over to her nightstand next to the couch in the living area and put onto her left arm a Wrist Computer she made herself. The device's sleek design allowed it to be hidden in her sleeve easilly. She then hurried from the Stardrift Esper and made her way to IceBite's office, elsewhere in his base. Inside IceBite's office, Holly saw several artifacts, making it look more like a museum than a Military Commander's Office. On a small, plain bust of unknown origin, she saw a White Kanohi Hau, a gift to IceBite from Turaga Vakama. She also saw, in a sealed display case, a familiar-looking Orange Krana Za. Holly recognized it as the Krana Selen infected Lightning with almost 2 years before. She also saw the holocube on his desk that held some of the commander's most cherished pictures and images. One showed IceBite's original family, then one of IceBite's Foster Family, then a headline clipping featuring him. Holly was watching the Holo-Cube when the others arrived. "Ah, you're early," IceBite commented, May just behind him. Behind May, Holly could see Queen Ashe, the Turagas Dume and Vakama, Mon Mothma, and Luke Skywalker. Coming in last was Tory, Holly's supposed Father, having created Holly when she was an AI. Now that Holly's a human, she and Tory have grown apart, but still keep in contact. Holly sat down in her place, while the others got to there places. IceBite sat down behind his desk, and gave his pet Komodo Dragon, Raptrus, a scratch along the back of his neck, calming the lizard down. Mon Mothma looked uneasily at the creature, while Dume and Vakama looked at it with clear curiosity. IceBite then said out loud, "Well, there's a reason why we're meeting. And that reason is this: our forces are getting restless. We need a way to keep everyone entertained. Last time there was restlessness in peace-time, it was almost 6 decades ago, and at that time, the Coalition fragmented. So, we need ideas of how to entertain everyone. Any suggestions?" The Turaga suggested putting on a play, but no one could agree on a topic for it. Someone else, probably May, suggested a sniping contest (confirmed to be her when she said she wouldn't participate). This idea was also shot down. Tory then suggested a technology demonstration, but the others were not in agreement. More ideas were suggested, but, like the previous ideas, were shot down. Holly spend that time thinking about some ideas she tumbled through her head. After several minutes, she finally came to a decision. "Hey," she said out loud, "What about a Talent Show?" She immediately became nervous, as the bickering stopped and all eyes were on her. "We...we could put on a talent show, any one welcome. Just bar supernatural capabilities and combat-based stuff and we'll be sure to get many contestants..." IceBite spun his chair around once, thinking, and then said, "You know, I like it: Anyone can join in, not just those of us with powers, and it could prove to be entertaining." Holly smiled in relief as her idea was accepted. Then, IceBite said, "And I'm sure you have a act planned." Holly stopped cold. "M-m-me?" she stuttered. "Yeah, sure. You suggested it, so it's only natural you have an act you want to do, am I right?" "Y-yeah, sure, no problem." Holly's nervous reaction was noticed by everyone except IceBite there. Mon Mothma and Luke looked at each other, while Dume and Vakama followed suit. Ashe and May just looked curiously at Holly, while Tory turned to her and asked, "Holly, are you ok?" Holly quickly responded to her 'father', "Yeah, sure, no problem." She then got up, and said, "I think I should go now..." IceBite, although the meeting was still occuring, began to notice that something was bugging Holly. Not sure what it was, but, feeling that she wouldn't be needed any longer, he dismissed her. ---- Holly exhaled with relief. She didn't even know why she suggested a talent show. It just appeared to be the first thing that came to her mind. She then wandered around for a bit, before Sen caught up to her. "Hey, Holly," he called, "Looks like the meeting is over, how'd it go?" Holly was caught off-guard by Sen's advance. "Oh, what? Oh, right, it went well." Sen didn't need to use the Force to tell that something was off with Holly. "Say, is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. "Oh, ummm...everything's fine. It's just..." Suddenly, the alarm on her wrist computer went off. It was the alarm for her training session with , her trainer in hand-to-hand fighting. Saved by the bell, Holly thought to herself. "Listen, I have to go, see you later," she said before running off. Sen wanted to follow, but he was on his way to meet with Zack, so, he had to just keep going. I'll just ask her about it after we get back to the Esper, he thought to himself. Chapter 2: Positive Encouragement This part of the Chapter is written by User:Odst grievous. Sen knew something was off the moment he didn't find Zack on the main floor. On top of that, His bed was missing. He quickly headed down to the first basement, where nobody could be found. He made it to the second basement and found nobody. He went down to the third, and found all of Zeta aside from Holly. Zack was holding a minigun, and everyone else was watching. Sen snuck up behind Leandra, who was looking somewhat concerned. "What's he doing?" "Destroying the bed." Sen didn't need to ask any further. Miranda passed him a set of ear protectors, which he quickly put on. Seven seconds later, the bed was obliterated. Zack emptied the belt anyway. When he was done, he put the minigun down and turned to them. "Anyone care to help install the new one?" Sen nodded and followed him upstairs. Most of the others decided to return to their own houses, aside from Leandra, who stayed in the training area. "So, what's new with you and Holly?" Zack asked, trying to sound somewhat cheerful when nobody expected him to. "Well, you know how IceBite's trying to find something to keep us occupied?" "He actually needs to? Good god, I'm missing more then I thought." "Well, just before I got here, I force talked with Luke, he said that they're doing a talent show." "You mean outside killing people and supernatural abilities?" "Probably." After they were done installing the new bed, Zack went off to let everyone else know. Sen went over to Leandra. "How's he doing?" He asked. It was two years ago, but for them, it wasn't very long. "Ups and downs. He's not bad on days like today, but sometimes he just won't do anything." Sen nodded. "Well, on this talent show they're doing, with his mindframe, I doubt he'd really be able to go, and I don't want to leave him alone." "That's alright." Sen said. Leandra was practically living at Zack's place now. "Well, I'm headed back to the Esper, see you." Leandra nodded and headed up to the kitchen, knowing Zack couldn't cook. ---- Written by User:IceBite Holly made her way up the Esper's ramp. She was bleeding from the nose and her cheek was cut. Sen knew that Holly's training sessions with were rough, but, from what he could tell by scanning her mind, she was trying to use the pain to keep her mind off of something. Something that was entirely against her character. He approached her and said, "Ok, I can tell that something is wrong." Surprisingly, she just ignored him and kept going. "Luke told me that there's gonna be a talent show." Nothing still. "He also mentioned that you're gonna have an act in it." That finally triggered a response. She turned to him and asked, "H-h-he...did?" "Sure," Sen said, immediately telling he's getting to the root of the problem. "I'm sure you've got something...amazing planned." Holly made her way to the couch, trembling uncontrollably. Sen then realized what was wrong. "You don't have anything planned, do you?" he asked, concerned. Holly, who began to tear up, shook her head. "Oh, boy," Sen said to himself. He came over to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "Come on," he said, "I'm sure you have to have SOMETHING. I mean, your very talented." "Really? Name something then," Holly responded, clearly upset. Sen thought for a moment, remembering to take the restrictions of the Talent Show into account. "Well," he said, not sure if he could remember any. "Well," he repeated, "we'll think of something." Holly continued to sniff, and said, "I-I guess so..." She still hung her head sadly. Sen knew when Holly wanted to be alone, and he could tell that this was one of those times. "Well, I'll...see you later," he said, as he walked down the ramp. "Yeah, see ya," Holly said back to him, before walking over to her music player to turn on Cryoshell's 'Closer to the Truth'. ---- This part of the Chapter is written by User:Odst grievous. Sen wandered aimlessly throughout the residential area, his mind fixed on figuring out something to help Holly. As he passed Zack's house, he saw Leandra walk out and get into Zack' car. He walked up and kept her from going. "Dare I ask?" "Food run. He hasn't gone out to get anything new for almost a month now." "Ah." "What's wrong?" Sen sighed. Leandra was an expert at reading him, the only person alive who could read him better then Holly. "Talent show. Holly. No idea what she's gonna do." "Ah. Um, putting up with you when you're mad?" "Hilarious." "Well, hmmm...you know, I really never put any thought into it." "Really?" "Dear lord, you really expect me to anticipate IceBite putting on a Talent Show and Holly not knowing what to do in it?" "Ummmm." "Never mind. Well, keep an eye on Zack, please? I'll be back in about ten minutes." She drove off. Sen headed into Zack's house and found Zack tinkering with a grenade. Sen let him for a while, then it blew up and sent Zack flying across the room. "Note to self, don't shove a knife in a grenade." Zack murmured. Ten minutes later, Leandra returned and Sen left, deciding to check up on Holly. Chapter 3: Hidden Talent Sen made his way back to the Stardrift Esper. As he made his way back, he was wondering how he'd help Holly come up with a talent she could use in the Talent Show. Then, just has he neared the Esper, he heard singing. "But I don’t wanna rule the world alone, None of us can make it on our own..." Sen recognized the song as 'Closer to the Truth'. She must have been looping it since I left, Sen thought. However, as he got closer, he realized that the voice singing the song wasn't coming from the music player. As he ascended the ramp, he peeked into the living area, and found Holly dancing and spinning around the room, singing along to the music. "Loneliness, Eating me inside, It's burning me alive, I’m traveling in my mind" Sen couldn't believe it. Holly's singing was absolutely fantastic, probably the best he'd ever heard. He waited for Holly to finish the song, before easing into the room, applauding. Sen's sudden appearance caught Holly offguard. "Sen! You're back already?! How long have you been there?!" she asked shocked and nervous. "Long enough," Sen said, "Why didn't you tell me you can sing? Your singing is the best I've ever heard!" "Ummm...well, I...uh..." "You know what? I think that could be your talent! I mean, your singing is just so good!" "I don't think so!" Sen was surprised by Holly's response. "Why not? Your singing's great." Holly began to tremble. "Well...I..." Sen then began to understand. "Oh, I get it. Stage fright?" Holly nodded. Despite his usual demeanor, even Sen had to work hard not to smile. Holly, a girl who could create the most technologically advanced devices with her mind, could take down a Locust Berserker with her bare hands, who could tame a dinosaur-thing and keep it as a pet, had stage fright. Holly walked down the Esper's ramp, where she was met by her pet Juni (the fore-mentioned 'dinosaur-thing'). She knelt down and stroked the side of the creature's head. Sen followed her down the ramp. "Well, we could work on that," he suggested, "You could start by practicing in front of Zeta. That could help, right?" Holly stood up and Juni left. She sighed. "I guess so...but, I really don't feel comfortable singing in front of anyone." Sen then took her hand. "Then, why not just start with me?" Holly gave a weak smile. "I guess I could try that." Chapter 4: Practice "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky, And I'll make a wish, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway..." Sen had been working with Holly for the past few days, helping her feel mroe comfortable singing in public. First, since Holly only felt comfortable singing in private, they decided to have her sing in front of Sen. Now, she was finally comfortable singing freely in front of him. "Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I love, I'll take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway..." Sen originally suggested Holly sing 'Closer to the Truth' at the Talent Show, that being the song Sen actually heard Holly sing. However, Holly pointed out that, in private, she would more often sing Kelly Clarkson's 'Break Away'. And, when Sen heard Holly sing it, even with her voice wavering in uncertainty, he agreed it best complimented her voice. By the time she reached the end of the song, she sounded extremely confident. "I'll spread my wings, And I'll learn how to fly, Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway, Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget the place I come from, I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway." When Holly finished, Sen applauded her. "So," he asked, "How did it feel that time?" Holly smiled widely. She said, proud of herself, "Not that bad anymore." She giggled as she said, "I think I may be ready to sing in front of the rest of Zeta." Sen agreed, "I think so too. Come on, let's find the others." ---- This part of the Chapter is written by User:Odst grievous. Sen knocked on Zack's door, and was answered by Maldri. "Hey, is everyone here?" Sen asked, not used to Maldri answering the door.Maldri nodded and let them in. They found Will and Miranda sitting on the couch, watching Two and a Half Men season seventy. They waved at Sen and Holly, who returned the gesture. Leandra walked in from the back door, drenched with water. "Oh, hi guys." "What happened?" Holly asked. "Um, Zack's going through a 'try to cover grief with humor' phase, and decided to spray me with the hose." Sen chuckled quietly. Zack walked in, smiling thinly. "Overkill?" He asked them. "Nope, just enough to annoy, not enough to have her kill you." Sen joked. Zack nodded. Both Sen and Holly knew better then to hope he was recovering, yet. "Anyway, think you guys could help us with something?" Sen asked, pretending to not notice Miranda keeping a hand firmly over Will's mouth, probably preventing him from dropping a smart comment. He was glad Holly didn't notice in actuality. "Well, we've got something for her to do, and-" "And she needs a practice audience?" Miranda finished. Sen nodded. Miranda realized Will has having trouble breathing, and moved her hand. The others piled onto the couch, Zack sitting strangely close to Leandra. Sen was the last to sit down, nodding encouragingly. Holly took a deep breath, and started. When she was finished, the others were quiet for a moment, then Leandra started clapping. The others (aside from Maldri, who ran the risk of cutting his own arms off) followed. When they were done, Leandra said "Holly, if you ever retire, start a music career. Hell, I'll join your band." She said, sounding awed. "Really?" "Yup, kicked my ass." Holly grinned. She'd heard Leandra sing before as well, and took that as a huge complement. "Dibs on drumming." Will said. "Oh, no you don't. You'd just break the set." Miranda said jokingly. Zack simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Maldri looked like he was about to say something, when the window shattered and an arrow was embedded in the fridge. Zack walked over, completely calm, and pulled a piece of paper off. He read "Holly, you're gonna win. Sincerely, Owen." Zack shook his head. "Don't get up, he'll be long gone by now." Written by User:IceBite However, Holly got up anyways. Leandra asked where she was going, but, silently and with a smile on her face, Holly just left. Sen followed her out. When he caught up to her, she was just walking along, humming to herself. "So, you feel ready for the show?" Sen asked. Although Holly's face showed a little nervousness, but the smile also on it was sincere. "Not really, but I do feel a little better about it. Thanks Sen." Holly and Sen stared at each other for a moment, getting steadily closer, when, out of the blue, the Le-Matoran Orkahm showed up. "Ah, hello. Fancy greet-meeting you here?" Startled, Holly and Sen immediately separated. Orkahm noticed this. "Oh. I see I interrupted some singsong quiet time between the two of you. Sorry-bad of me." "No, no, it's ok, Orkahm," Sen said, while Holly just stood nearby, feeling a mix of embarrassed and nervous. "Oh, by the way, did you hear: Turaga Vakama's gonna be in the Talent Show." "Oh, well, that's interesting," Sen said, Holly still staying silent. "Also, Mata Nui volenteered to be a Judge." "Ok." "Well, be seeing you." Then, finally, Orkahm left. Sen turned to Holly, and, after a moment, asked, "See you back at the Esper?" Holly, was silent for a moment, before shaking her head clear and responding, "Oh, sure, see you later." Then, Holly went back to the Esper, mentally preparing herself for the Talent Show. Chapter 5: The Show The facility was packed. A large number of Coalition officials came to watch the show. Areas were reserved for members of each faction. Holly watched from back stage as many people piled in. The more people that came in, the more nervous she got. Then, she saw cameras being set up. Just a few minutes ago, IceBite told the contestants, including Holly, that the Talent Show was going to be televised. That didn't help Holly at all. Sitting at the judge's table were Mata Nui, , and . She stood standing ready to go in the dress she wore to the Phantom Legion Double-Wedding, trembling uncontrollably. Sen came to her side. "Relax, you'll do great. Besides, you still have about 25 minutes before you have to go on." Holly's act was to be the last one of 6. First up was Vezon, who did some impersonations. His impersionation of Cole consisted of going, "WHOO!" From back stage, Cole shouted to the insane Skakdi, "Come on, baby. The Cole train don't go 'WHOO' the Cole Train go 'WHOOOOOOO!'" Up next was Vakama, who, using his Firestaff and Kanoka Disks, created a Kanohi Iden. Mata Nui was impressed someone still knew the art of Kanohi Mask Making. Next up was Penelo, who did dancing for her act. Holly knew Penelo was known for her dancing, but Sen assured her that she still had a shot. Up next was Cole, who showed off some of his Football skills. seemed somewhat impressed. Finally, in the act before Holly's, was the Federation's Lieutenant Commander Data, who recited poetry. Holly and Sen agreed that, if the point was to make a complex, long, and boring poem, Data would have definitely won. The only ones that could keep up were Holly, who was still somewhat struck by boredom by it, and Mata Nui, who was somewhat impressed. Finally, it was Holly's turn. Sen assured her that she'd do great, and she went on stage. She was still nervous, so the first time the music started, she slipped up. Fortunetely, the judges were gracious enough to give her a 2nd shot. This time, she didn't blow it. She started out the song well, still a little nervous, but ok. At a small pause in the song, she looked at Sen, who nodded at her, signalling she was doing well. She managed to get to the first chorus line when, suddenly, Sen heard a smash to his side. He looked and saw, behind a few toppled props and stuff, Tory. "What are you doing back here?" Sen whispered. Tory smiled. "You didn't think I was going to not be here for her, did you?" he asked. They then got back to a position Holly could see them from the stage. Holly was already past the 2nd chorus line by the time they got back. Just before the final chorus, Holly looked over again and saw both Sen and Tory. She was then so happy that Tory was there, she basically lost herself in the song she was singing. "I'll spread my wings, And I'll learn how to fly, Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway..." She then started dancing and spinning across the stage while she sang, much like when Sen caught her singing 'Closer to the Truth' a few days ago. She finally stopped moving around at the end of the final chorus, as she brought the song to a close. "...I gotta take a risk, Take a chance, Make a change, And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway." The audience applauded to her singing. Sen whooped to her, while Tory silently clapped, smiling to Holly. Holly then looked at the judges. Mata Nui said, while clapping as well, "In all my years, I had never heard such beautiful singing. Great job, Holly, great job." nodded to Holly, as did . Holly was extremely filled with joy as she left the stage. First thing she did was she gave both Sen and Tory a hug. "Thanks for everything, Sen," Holly said joyfully. Sen just hugged her back. "And why are you here, dad? I thought you had things you need to do?" Tory smiled. It had been a while since Holly actually called him 'dad'. "You don't think I was going to really miss this, did you?" Holly and Sen got closer and closer, until they remembered Tory was there. However, Tory just smiled, turned around, and said, "Go ahead." Then, Holly and Sen shared a long embrace, and, finally, they kissed. ---- This part of the Chapter is written by User:Odst grievous. "Ok, I'm going to murder them." Sen said in a tone that made sure he wasn't really going to. They were locked out of the Esper, and they could see a few members of Zeta watching them, grinning, clearly amused. Holly just made the door open with her Technomancer powers. "That's cheating!" Miranda said as they walked in. They saw that the entirety of Zeta (aside from Maldri, who had congratulated her as they were walking over, as he couldn't get in the Esper's door) was sitting in the main living area. "Well, I won." Holly said with a grin. "We can see that, you're holding two hundred bucks." Zack said. Again, he was sitting strangely close to Leandra. "Yeah, sorry we couldn't come. We went out and got you this, though." Leandra said and pointed to the massive cake on the coffee table. After a few minutes, there was a loud, mechanical squeal outside. "Ok, I'll go feed him." Will said and got up. Pixel must have been hungry. Miranda followed him out, but not before explaining that they had to go soon anyway. After another few minutes, Andromeda excused herself as well. Then, an hour later, Leandra also left, but not before hugging Holly and congratulating her again. It wasn't long after that that Zack got up as well. "Be right back." Sen whispered to Holly and followed him out. He walked with Zack about halfway back to his house. "How are you doing?" "If you mean recovering from depression, better." "Define better." "Moving on, not hating life, looking for someone else. Etcetera." "Ah. Well, good on you." "In fact, I think I may have an idea already." "I doubt I want to know." "Probably not." "Tell me it isn't . That's be just weird for Miranda." "Nope." Sen turned and headed back. Neither of them needed to say anything else to know what was on the other's mind anymore. He entered the Esper, slightly worried on what Zack might be up to. "How is he?" Holly asked. "Good, I think. he said something on looking for someone else now." "Tell me it's not . That's be just weird for Miranda." "That's what I said." Sen smiled. He sat down next to her, a little tired from both helping Holly and worrying about Zack. Not that he regretted the first of the two. "So, what're we gonna do with the two hundred?" She asked. "Dunno. Dinner out tomorrow?" "Sounds good." She said and grinned. Then she yawned widely. "I think I'm going to get changed and go to sleep for the night. She got up and headed toward the bathroom. "No peeking." She joked. "Wouldn't dream of it." He paused, then added; "On my own anyway, thanks for the idea!" She just smiled, knowing he was joking too. He went and sat down in the pilot seat, where he found his Iphone 87 and started listening to 'Nightmare' By Avenged Sevenfold. ---- Written by User:IceBite Holly smiled as she changed into her night gown. She was incredibly proud of herself. She won the Talent Show, both Sen and Tory were there for her. And she finally got to kiss Sen. She blushed a little at the memory, before heading back to the couch, going under the covers, and finally going to sleep. Epilogue It was the day after the Talent Show. Holly and Sen had gotten back from dinner. Holly still had a bit of the $200 she got for winning, so she decided to save it. Sen then walked in and sat down next to her. The 2 just sat silently together a moment, then Holly began to sing. "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes..." Then, something urged Sen to join in. Holly smiled as Sen struggled with the song. "Til' I touch the sky, And I'll..." "Make a wish..." "Take a chance..." "Make a change..." "And break away..." "Out of the darkness..." "And into the sun......" Characters Main *Holly Lund *Sen Urec Major *Zack Sigurdson *Leandra Jackson *Tory Lund Minor Regular *IceBite *May *Raptrus *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Dume *Mon Mothma *Luke Skywalker *Will Serrah *Miranda Striker *Maldri *Pixel *Juni *Owen Terokoin (Not Seen) *Orkahm Part of Talent Show *Mata Nui (Judge) * (Judge) * (Judge) *Vezon (Contestant - Impersonations) *Vakama (Contestant - Mask Making) *Penelo (Contestant - Dancing) *Augustus Cole (Contestant - Football Skills) *Data - (Contestant - Poetry) Mentioned Only *Lightning *Selen Leanason Category:Stories